A Day in the Life of A Hero
'A Day in the Life of A Hero '''is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''We see Ben running in the streets of Bellwood, carrying his schoolbag. (Ben): I cannot lose class again! Suudenly, a young woman appears in front of him. (Woman): It's Ben 10! It's Ben 10! Transform into something! (Ben): I don't have time for this! C'mon Astrodactyl! He transforms. (Ditto): Ditto? This is not good. A lot of fans start surrounding him. (Fans): You are so cute! Let us hug you! (Ditto): This is like a nightmare! The fans approach him and hug him. (Ditto): No, show mercy! (Fans): Cute! Cute! (Ditto): Ahhhh! Hey what's that sound? The scene changes to Ben's bedroom, where the alarm clock is ringing. Ben wakes up and closes it. It is 07:30. (Ben): Phew! He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and goes down for breakfast. As he eats some cornflakes, his phone rings. (Ben): I hope it won't say 'You will die in seven days'. He answers it. (Ben): Hello? (Julie): Hi, Ben. It's me, Julie. He spits the cornflakes. (Ben): Julie? You haven't called me in years! Tell me, what is it? (Julie): I want to meet you tonight at Burger Shack at 20:00. If you are late, I will leave forever. (Ben): Okay, Julie. I can do it. (Julie): I hope so. She closes it. (Ben): Ester should not learn about this. Neither Eunice nor Looma. Oh, man! Why am I so attractive to women? Then, the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps and flashes. (Rook): Ben, Liam is in Undertown. We have got to stop him. (Ben): Okay Rook. Omnitrix 1.5, give me Astrodactyl. Not Humungousaur, not Heatblast, Astrodactyl okay? He transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard? This thing just plain hates me! He gets out of the house. (Water Hazard): Hmm... I have an idea. He aims his hands at the ground and shoots water, propelling himself and starts 'flying'. (Water Hazard): Sometimes I'm so clever I even impress myself. The Omnitrix 1.5 times out while Water Hazard is still up in the air. (Ben): Ahhhh! I don't want to die! He transforms. (The Worst): The Worst! He keeps bounching until he reaches Mr. Baumann's store. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): This is gonna leave a mark! He goes in but sees no one. (Ben): I have a feeling that Mr. Baumann is here somewhere, trying to get rid off me. I better be unnoticed. He transforms. (ChamAlien): ChamAlien! He turns invisible and goes to Undertown through the secret entrance. He turns visible and reverts. He sees Rook fighting Liam, who has a new power armor, borrowed from Fistrick. He goes near Rook. (Rook): Ben, where were you? (Ben): I had trouble along the way. (Liam): Ben Tennyson! *makes chicken sounds* You think you can stop me? (Ben): I don't think it, I'm sure about it! He transforms. (Kickin Hawk): Kickin Hawk! Remember me, little chicken? (Liam): I'm not a 'little chicken' anymore! He shoots an energy blast, but Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a mini-shield that protects both him and Kickin Hawk. (Kickin Hawk): I'll try to punch you to the minimum. (Liam): Then this makes my job easier! (Kickin Hawk): But I didn't say anything about kicking, did I? He kicks the armor, breaking it and pulls Liam out. He kicks him 5 times until he is knocked out. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Sorry, Rook, but I have to go to class. (Rook): Thank you for reminding me that I have to attend college as well. Ben transforms. (Pesky Dust): Pesky Dust! Argh! He flies away. Major Events *The Worst, ChamAlien, Kickin Hawk and Pesky Dust make their first reappearances. *Liam makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character of the episode) *Rook Blonko Aliens Used *Ditto (dream only) *Water Hazard *The Worst (first reappearance) *ChamAlien (first reappearance) *Kickin Hawk (first reappearance) *Pesky Dust (first reappearance) Villains *Liam (first reappearance) Trivia *The part where Ben says 'I hope it won't say 'You will die in seven days' is a reference to the (film series) Scream film series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000